


Please Don't Be Afraid of Me, I Think I Love You

by pygmy_puffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Quidditch, Slow Romance, sharing a broom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Pansy has been watching Ginny at Quidditch practice from the bleachers for a month now.  One day, she gets the courage to do more than watch and flies up to her after practice.***Title is a line from Keaton Henson's Holy Lover.





	Please Don't Be Afraid of Me, I Think I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Mugen! I’m so glad post-war healing is your jam for the HP fandom, it’s mine as well <3
> 
> This was the backstory in my head when I was drawing: Ever since the start of the first semester after the war, Ginny has noticed Pansy Parkinson sitting alone on the bleachers, watching her Quidditch practice week after week. As soon as practice was over, Ginny would quickly fly away to the locker rooms, avoiding any possible interaction. One day, Ginny sees Pansy at her usual spot, but this time she is clutching a broom. Practice is dismissed with the loud blow of a whistle and Pansy immediately throws herself into a shaky flight towards Ginny, who is too surprised to make a run (fly) for it.
> 
> “Hey, I just.. want to talk to you.” Pansy finally says, catching her balance for the tenth time since leaving the bleachers.
> 
> Ginny waits for the anger and hostility to rise up in herself, but it never comes. Instead, something inside of her melts and she is overcome by the desire to grab the girl and throw her onto her own broom. And so she does.


End file.
